O'Brien Report 1
The following report was written by Pcr Hartwell O'Brien after the incident at the Knudsen farm. Report Report of Unit 41 of Lord Worthy's Peacekeepers as it relates to activities of the 32nd day of our Lord, 1st Solstice, 27 AO. As requested by Captain Davies Smithfield I have included a summary of events that is not to exceed 2 written pages with a script that does not require special magnification to discern clearly (unless said magnification is part of standard spectacles). Nor shall it require that the report be held any closer than 3/4's of an arms length from the eyes of the reader. Page shall be standard journal paper of approximately 1 and 3/4 hands in length and 1 and 1/2 hands in width. Further it was later added that no special cipher was to be used for the purpose of condensing the reports or for any other purpose unless instructed by Captain Smithfield or one of his superiors. Additionally the words used in the report should not require the average Peacekeeper to seek out the services of a Lexicographer or their books to understand what is being said. Summary begins below: Patrol began as normal with each member of the unit reporting for duty on time. Sgt. Piermont promptly notified unit of special assignment to enforce the debtors contract between Lord Worthy and one Samuel Knudsen. (Contract duplicated in Appendix A) Unit arrived at residence approximately one and three quarters hours prior to sunset. Field had already been cleared of laborers when we arrived. Peacekeeper Skinner took up a position behind the house while the rest of the unit approached the front door. (Detail regarding observations on the way to residence and condition and notations of the farm included on pages 3-5 of detailed report). Sgt. Piermont knocked on the door and after a delay of no less than 6 minutes but likely not exceeding 9 minutes (time keeping piece was not correctly functioning on this patrol) S. Knudsen's son Charles opened the door. After some discussion Sgt. Piermont secured our entry. At this time 4 members of the Knudsen family were visible in the home, 3 of them were armed. Sgt. Piermont engaged in discussion with S. Knudsen explaining the reason for our presence and requesting payment or peaceful compliance with the Debtors Contract. Ultimately Knudsen refused to comply and pointed his shotgun at Sgt. Knudsen (detailed account of events and discussion both before and after securing entry to residence contained on pages 5-10). Gun battle ensued, Charles Knudsen was killed after sustaining both shotgun and pistol wounds to the abdomen and head. Jacob Knudsen was killed after sustaining both shotgun and knife wounds. Rance Knudsen killed by pistol and dog attacks. Samuel Knudsen sustained injuries via physical strikes and killed by arrow through his neck. Peacekeeper Lamont was wounded with a shotgun in the abdomen (detailed report of gun battle, wounds and death included on pages 11-14). Eva Knudsen arrested on charges of resisting a lawful order, assaulting a Peacekeeper, wrongful sayings against Lord Worthy, theft of goods, possession of illegal weapon, impeding a lawful investigation, inciting a riot and discharging a firearm within bulwark. 2 illegal guns were secured as part of investigation, both included in the box accompanying this report. Peacekeeper Lamont's wound was treated. Property was secured for Lord Worthy and official notice posted (full detail of charges along with description of effects on pages 15-17). Further investigation may be needed on Samuel Knudsen's personal effects, including financial papers and personal journal. Property may require additional security to protect it from other Knudsen's relatives. Additional investigation into the provenance of Rance Knudsen's firearm may be necessary. (Description of evidence can be found in Appendices B-D). In the Service of his Lordship and the Most High God,